


Ataru and George play Scrabble. That's it that's the post

by evilstheater



Category: Mr. Driller (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, i dont know man i need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: I am a menace to society and must be stopped
Relationships: Ataru Hori/George
Kudos: 4





	Ataru and George play Scrabble. That's it that's the post

“Okay, your turn!”

George didn’t have the best microphone. In fact, it was his laptop microphone. Ataru could hear his typing, and the background noise of his room, but he didn’t mind too much. It was George, and he was talking to George, and that’s all that mattered. Ataru, on the other hand, did have a microphone. It was just a cheap computer microphone, but one gifted to him by Wataru.

Damn Wataru, peer pressuring him to get a better mic for Minecraft.

Anyway, Ataru wasn’t really sure what to do. George found a site where they could play Scrabble together (ISC, he thought) and wouldn’t stop talking about it. That was just how George was--binge playing something for a week, to never touch again. Ataru rode out each and every one of these, sometimes joining in on them. This time, it was Scrabble, and he was sure that the next time they’d meet he’d have a Scrabble board.

Ataru wasn’t good with words. He never thought about trying to spell, and now he actively had to, and he was going mad. George could put down words with ease, but Ataru spent at least five minutes on each turn. Finally gathering enough brainpower to do his turn, he put down a word.

Pen. It was three letters, but hey, it counted.

“Ooh! I can do something with this! Watch!” George said, overly excited for a 87 year old board game. It only took George a few seconds to do his next turn.

Petunia. Ataru stared at the screen in disbelief.

“Bruh,” Ataru said. He felt like the dumbest person on the planet. Scrambling to find another word to put down, he found that he couldn’t think of anything. He thought that the last turn too, and the last one, and the last one before that…

He finally put something down. Tam. He didn’t know it was a word, either.

...only for George to put down macarons.

“You’re cheating, aren’t you? Dr. Z had to give you some super-smart AI brain, did he not?” Ataru teased, which was met with laughter.

“Noooo,” George whined.

“Then how are you so good at this?” Ataru asked, genuinely wondering where George got his knowledge from.  
“Reading the dictionary when I’m bored,” George responded, which in the time it took for him to respond Ataru had went again.

Tent. It got him about seven points.

“Yeah, sounds like a you thing to do,” he said, which was met with more laughter. The way George laughed made his heart race, even through a Dell brand laptop. George went again, spelling out another convoluted word he couldn’t think of.

He peeked at the time, and to his dismay saw that it was only 6pm.

He was going to be here all night.

**Author's Note:**

> wataru and ataru headcanon of them gameing is by benji, thank you very cool
> 
> THIS IS NOT A PAID ADVERTISEMENT BY ISC. BUT I SHOULD BE FUCKING PAID. PLEASE PLAY SCRABBLE WITH ME MY USERNAME IS ataruhori AND I WANT MORE PEOPLE TO PLAY SCRABBLE WITH. IM NOT THAT GOOD AT IT BUT I THINK MORE PEOPLE SHOULD BE PLAYING THIS


End file.
